Catastrophe à Gundam Planète !
by TP et DC
Summary: Notre toute première fanfic à TP et moi ! Snif, que d'émotions ! Elle fait que 8 copies doubles ! Toute petite par rapport aux autres (dans les... 30 ou 40 copies doubles ? lol) un résumé ? Heu... DC a une idée ! Et l'Horreur commence pour les G-Boyrs :p
1. 01 : où DC fait la narration

Série :

DC : Gundam Wing !  
TP : .... t'es sûre de ça ?  
DC : Heu... oui ?  
TP : Pas moi....  
DC : Tu proposes quoi alors ? On a pas encore créé de manga "TP et DC" alors...  
TP : Je crois pas que ça aurait beaucoup de succès ! Mais on va dire Gundam Wing pour simplifier parce que sinon je sens que ça va durer très très très très longtemps !  
DC : Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire çaaaaaaaaa ? _¤auréole d'ange¤  
_TP : Intuition féminine ! _¤remplace l'auréole par des cornes¤_

AuteurS :

DC : MWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !  
TP, _poussant DC de l'épaule pour prendre sa place au milieu de l'écran_ : On s'en fout de toi !  
DC, _revenant à la charge, sautant par derrière sur TP_ : Même pas vrai ! Dégage, c'est MWA !  
TP, _idem_ : Non c'est moi !  
DC, _idem_ : Nan !!  
TP, _se mettant à côté de DC pour qu'on les voit toutes les deux _: Bref au cas où vous auriez pas compris c'est nous !  
DC, _passant_ _un bras autour des épaules de TP, faisant le V de la victoire de sa main libre_ : Et ouaaaaaaaaaais !! C'est nous !!! C'est super, hein Tata Glaçon ?  
TP : Hn _¤regard de la mort qui tue vers DC et lui pointe son flingue dessus¤ omae_ o korosu  
DC, _prenant les lecteurs à témoin_ : Quand je vous dis qu'elle c'est Tata Glaçon... Heero version fille... aussi désespérante que lui !  
TP : DC no baka _¤au lecteur en montrant DC du doigt¤_ Oz a cloné Duo en féminin.... c'est pour ça que je veux les détruire  
DC : C'est même pas vrai ! J'suis pas un clone ! J'suis l'originale !  
TP, _pas convaincue_ : Hn  
DC : Pff alala... bon allez la suite !

Genre :

DC : Super-méga-trop-giga-sérieux !  
TP : Euh.... tu te trompe de fic ! Là on parle de catastrophe à gundam planète !  
DC : Ah ? _¤regard le tas de fanfics faites avec TP dans son classeur qui a beaucoup de mal à pas exploser qu'on se demande vraiment comme il fait¤_ Ah... heu... oups ?  
TP : Oui voilà ! Si c'est pas du PWP je m'appelle plus TP !  
DC : Alors c'est pas Cata à G Planète. Tu t'appelles Heero-version-fille toi  
TP : Non ! Moi c'est TP ! .... à moins que je sois Trowa et que j'ai perdu la mémoire ????  
DC : On est jamais sûr de rien ! Donc PWP, alias Portnaouak. Je crois qu'on peut ajouter un tout pitipitipitipiti chouilla de OOC, ne ?  
TP : Ah bon ? Déjà ? Possible je me souviens plus très bien ! Lol  
DC : Oh sans doute trois fois rien hein, pas de quoi en faire un drame !  
TP : So ka....

Disclaimers : 

DC : Moi je suis qu'à moi ! J'appartiens à personne !  
TP : Même pas à moi ? _¤grands yeux larmoyants¤  
_DC, _sortant un parapluie pour 1) se protéger de la possible crise de larmes et 2) embrocher TP si elle fait mine de la "omae o korosuer"_ : Même pas à toi  
TP : Ben alors moi aussi chuis qu'à moi ! Na ! _¤part bouder¤  
_DC, _regardant prudemment par dessus son parapluie, puis regardant les lecteurs en montrant du doigt la direction prise par TP_ : De toute façon, qui voudrait de ce prototype à moitié raté de Heero-version-fémnine ?  
TP, _revenant vers DC et lui tirant la natte_ : J'ai entendu ! Vilain goubiou !  
DC, _regard soudain Shinigami_ : ON. TOUCHE. PAS. A. MA. NATTE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _¤prend sa double faux¤  
_TP, _sortant le canon du wing zero et tirant sur DC_ : Ninmu kanryu  
DC, _évitant ça en riant version rire Shinigamien grosse tarée_ : BOUM !  
TP : BADABOUM !!!! _¤grand sourire que on comprend pourquoi c'est pas VRAIMENT Hee'chan¤  
_DC : Hum bref. Donc en gros, tous est à nous sauf ce qu'on veut : les G-boys. Passons, ou la fiche va être plus longue que le chapitre...

Petit blabla :

DC : Ya marqué "PETIT" blabla donc on blablate un peu ! Wakata Hee-chan ?  
TP : Hn  
DC : Bref... heu... tout va bien TP ?  
TP : Hn. Pas trop de blabla. Ninmu ryokai  
DC : Hé bé, j'ai trouvé un moyen de la faire taire... elle est pas belle la vie ? Au fait comme on a fait la fanfic sur des copies-doubles, ça faisait une copie-doubleun chapitre mais bon ça fait un peu beaucoup trop pas bien alors je vais découper tout ça un peu mieux ! J'en fais des efforts pour vous !  
TP, _au lecteur_ : Si ça vous va pas omae o korosu _¤ressort son flingue¤  
_DC : Heu onegai Hee-chan, va pas tuer les rares lecteurs qu'on a  
TP : Hn ?  
DC : On la refait en couleur : Mission : pas tuer les lecteurs.  
TP : Ryokai _¤au lecteur¤_ si ça vous va pas fichez moi le camp d'ici  
DC : Hum... Hee-chan/TP, mission : ne pas faire fuir les lecteurs.  
TP : .... wakata_ ¤au lecteur avec un sourire pas du tout forcé.... mais non puisque je vous dis pas du tout !¤ _Bienvenu cher lecteur, j'espère que vous passerez un agréable séjour en notre compagnie  
DC : - -" c'est encore pire... bon TP, dis rien aux lecteurs, fais rien, bouge pas !!! Ca vaut mieux  
TP, _en a marre_ : je croyais qu'on avait dit un petit blabla ?  
DC : Ok, ok, ok, ok, passons ! Hop Chapitre 1 !

Chapitre 01 : où DC fait la narration et qu'elle a une idée qu'on se dit aïe ça va être quoi encore ce bordel ?

Bon on met les choses au point : c'est MOI qui raconte l'histoire ! J'laisse parler Tante Pol mais c'est MOI qui narre ! Non mais !

Bref alors il était une fois Dagga chan et Tante Pol, deux folles, qui vivaient tranquillement dans une boîte de conserve géante avec écran géant, lecteur DVD et distributeur de pop corn gratuit quand soudain, il fallut que l'imprévisible prévisible, qu'avait prévu un poisson rouge dans une poêle en train de frire, arrive ! Dagga chan eut une idée ! Si, si !

Dagga chan, _à Tante Pol_ : Hé ! J'ai une idée ! Si, si !  
Tante Pol, _à Dagga chan_ : Oh non ! La dernière fois que t'as eu une idée, la boîte de conserve a failli exploser !  
D.C : Mais nan ! Pi ça a fait cuire les pops corn ! C'était cool, non ?  
T.P : Ouais et l'a fallu les attraper au vol pour les bouffer avant qu'ils retombent par terre !  
D.C : Bin après on est devenues championnes au volley après !  
T.P : Peut être mais ça a pas servi à grand-chose vu qu'on déteste le volley…  
D.C : Bah, question de principe ! Enfin bon alors j'ai une idée trop super géniale ! Si on allait voir nos copains les G-boys ?  
T.P : Ouaou ! Pour une fois c'est pas une si mauvaise idée… quoique… ça dépend du point de vue…x  
D.C : Alors on y va ? Super ! TINTINTIN !

Et alors D.C et T.P vont dans leur super pièce où ya les commandes.

Quelque part dans l'espace ya une planète où vivent les G-boys : Gundam Planète ! Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'une boîte de conserve géante arrive, avec de la fumée tout partout, que le pot d'échappement(une bouteille de Pepsi)fume un peu beaucoup, sur la planète en faisant un vacarme pas possible(coûte trop cher les silencieux !)

Heero, _dans la base, jetant un coup d'œil distrait dans le ciel étoilé, en pensant à la prochaine mission, et voyant tout à coup arriver une boîte de conserve géante…(fait tout ça en même temps Heero, l'est trop fort d'abord !)_ : … Oyo ?

Et VLAN ! La boîte de conserve géante « atterrit » ce qui, en daggien, veut dire « s'écrase lamentablement pil poil sur Heero que ya un gros trou dans le toit(va coûter cher les réparations, pô moi qui paye)

D.C, _faisant de l'air avec son poisson pané_ : Arf faudra aller à la révision un jour.  
T.P, _marchant sur la tête de Heero en sortant de la boîte de conserve géante_ : Keski te fait dire ça ? Oupps c'est quoi ça ? _¤lève le pied et regarde Heero¤_ Oh… on dirait un G-boys… non ?  
Heero : …  
D.C, _jetant un coup d'œil vers Heero_ : Ah oui ! Salut Heechou, tout baigne ? Hé mais… IL ECRASE NOTRE BOITE DE CONSERVE GEANTE ! A L'ASSAUT !  
Heero : …  
T.P, _lançant leur cri de guerre_ : TATATATADAM ! (je sais, ça fait pas le même effet à l'écrit !)  
D.C, _prenant son bazooka_ : OUAIS ! BASTON !  
Heero : … c'est qui ces tarés ?  
Quatre, _qui passait par là_ : Hé NON ! IL FAUT PAS SE BATTRE ! C'EST PAS BIEN !  
T.P : C'est qui cette lavette ? Veut pas se battre ? … Tant pis pour lui ! A L'ATTAQUE !  
D.C, _provoquant Quatre en duel avec son bouchon comme une épée encore mieux d'abord_ : EN GARDE, LAVETTE DE MES DEUX !  
Quatre : NON ! FAUT PAS SE BATTRE ! Bon, ok, un ptit peu quand même _¤prend une tasse de thé¤_ J'accepte ton défi, manant !  
D.C, _avec une tronche bizarre_ : NON MAIS Z'Y VA COMMENT QU'IL M'PARLE L'AUTRE !  
Quatre : Heu…  
T.P : Eh ! T'amuses pas toute seule ! Laisse m'en un peu ! ¤prépare ses tables¤ TAYOT TAYOT !

Il est important de préciser l'histoire de la table : en effet T.P a dompté une de ces créatures en cours d'Hist/Géo en leur tapant dessus avec son cri : TAYOT TAYOT ! Voilà, reprenons. Quelques secondes plus tard, dans la base…

Quatre, _courant_ : FAUT PAS SE BAAAAAAAAAAAAATTRE !  
D.C, _lui lançant les bouchons de stylos à piques_ : MAIS SI !  
T.P, _sur sa table avec D.C_ : TAYOT TAYOT !  
Quatre, _en pleures_ : AU S'COUR OUIN !!!  
Trowa, _accourrant aux cris de Quatre_ : Quatre ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu es en danger ?  
Quatre, _venant se cacher derrière lui en pleurant_ : Elles sont méchantes avec moi !  
Trowa : Bien, je vais me battre pour te protéger.  
Quatre : Non, c'est trop dangereux !  
Trowa : Il le faut.  
Quatre : TROWA ! NOOOOOOOOOOOON !  
D.C, _qui débarque_ : Hén ? Qué passa ?  
T.P, _sur sa table_ : Ho ! _¤la table s'arrête¤_Tiens ! Salut Trowa ! Ca va ? On s'amusait un peu avec Quat'chan ! Tu veux jouer avec nous ? _¤petit air innocent¤  
_Quatre : NON TROWA C'EST UN PIEGE !  
D.C, _assommant Quatre avec un bouchon géant_ : Mais non voyons ! Ava Tro-chou ? On zoue comme dit T.P ?  
Trowa : QUATRE ! NON ! JE VAIS TE PROTEGER ! _¤prend le Heavyarms¤_ JE NE LAISSERAI PERSONNE T'APPROCHER !  
D.C : Et voilà, on veut aider et on nous attaque. Pourquoi tant de violence ?  
T.P : Nous vivons dans un monde de brutes _¤larmes aux yeux¤  
_D.C : Ouais, snif snif, monde cruel ! _¤pleure¤  
_Trowa, _un peu étonné (même si ça se voit pas bien sûr_ !) : Hn ?  
D.C, _prenant son bazooka_ : Bon c'était la minute de peine, passons aux choses sérieuses ! _¤sourire sadique¤  
_T.P : Ah bon ? C'est fini ? Bon d'accord ! _¤se prépare à jeter un sort¤  
_Trowa : Bon alors si je calcule le champs de vision du Heavyarms allié à la combinaison de la métaphysique de…  
D.C, _débranchant le Heavyarms en coupant l'alimentation_ : C'est plus simple comme ça, non Tro-chou ?  
Trowa : …  
T.P : Euh… D.C… je crois que t'as fait un court circuit, on y voit plus rien… Eh du calme la table !  
D.C, _se prenant la table dans le pied_ : AIEEEEEEEE ! ¤larmes aux yeux¤ snif, fait maaaaaaal !!! J'ai pô fait exprès T.P mais ça pourrait être pire, imagine que…

¤¤¤¤

D.C : Fin du premier chapitre ! Mais que va-t-il se passer ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien nous tomber dessus, sur nous, pauves petites filles innocentes et pures ? T.P est pas là, alors j'en profite pour papoter sans qu'elle me contredise ! Car, c'est bien connu, je suis un ange moi et pas un démon comme elle le dit T. P !  
Duo : Hum… objection !  
D.C : Tu veux que je te bouffe toi ?  
Duo : … on passe au chapitre suivant ?  
D.C : J'aime qu'on me comprenne comme ça !


	2. 02 : où qu’on boum tout plein de monde

Série : 

DC : BOUM BOUM BAH !  
TP : Traduction ; Gundam wing.... à l'origine en tout cas... enfin je crois....  
DC : Les origines sont pas beaucoup conservées.  
TP : Tu vois autre chose ?  
DC : Je vois... je vois... que j'ai faim.  
TP : Bref quelques allusions à Gundam Wing.... à vous de les retrouver !  
DC : Et si vous les trouvez pas facilement, c'est normal !

Auteurs : 

DC : Encore moi ! Et oui, c'est pasque je suis la meilleure, c'est normal !  
TP : Mwé enfin bref.... c'est nous qui avons ça bien sûr ! Qui d'autre aurait pu faire un truc pareil ?  
DC : Mes vieilles pantoufles ?  
TP : Non elles sont mortes tu les a tellement martyrisées qu'elles sont plus capables de rien !  
DC : Po vrai ! J'arrive encore à les mettre ! Quand je marche pas pieds-nus.  
TP : .... t'as pas l'impression qu'on s'écarte un peu du sujet là ?  
DC : Ah bon ? _¤tit air d'ange¤_  
TP : Allez la suite ! (ptdr "et la suite ?")  
DC : mdr ninmu ryokai !

Genre :

DC : Portnaouak ! Couac couac !  
TP : Rien à ajouter....  
DC : Pour une fois ! lol  
TP : Prout !  
DC : C'est MY réplique !  
TP : M'en fous !  
DC : BOUM !

Disclaimers : 

DC : Je veux dudu et heechou et trotro et quatou !  
TP : Pas la peine de réclamer tu les auras pas !  
DC : Mais j'ai été gentille pourtant !  
TP : .... no coment....  
DC : Mais heu ! Méchante ! J'suis un ange moi, j'suis gentille !  
TP : Hn  
DC : Pff privé de mission Heechangara na !

Petit blabla :

DC : Rabiguiguiboum ?  
TP : Higuibigui !  
DC : C'est logique, ne ?  
TP : So da na !  
DC : Allez, chapitre dudu !  
TP : Yatta !!!!

Chapitre 02 : où qu'on boum tout plein de monde et qu'on va manger !

Wufei, _qui débarque avec le Shenlong_ : J'VAIS TOUS VOUS BATTRE !  
D.C : … ok, ça peut pas être pire… à 3 T.P. 1, 2, … 3 !  
D.C et T.P : V. WU !!!! A L'ASSAUT !  
T.P, _courant vers Wufei avec D.C_ : Hihi, je sans qu'on va bien s'amuser ! _¤grand sourire¤  
_D.C, _arrachant la tête du Shenlong et sortant Wufei de là_ : Héhé attrape le T.P !  
Quatre, _qui se réveille_ : i s'passe quoi là ?  
Trowa, _prenant Quatre_ : Viens, fuyons !  
Quatre : Il faut trouver Heero ! On doit s'unir pour vaincre !  
T.P, _attrapant Wufei _: Hé ! Mais il est lourd ! _¤le laisse tomber¤_ (en fait l'est pas lourd(surtout que je suis la plus fort) mais fallait qu'il s'écrase par terre, c'est plus marrant !)  
Wufei, par _terre, très très sonné(l'est tombé de haut quand même !)_ : … je vaincrai… tout seul… suis le plus fort… enfin… je crois…  
D.C, _assommant Wufei pi le balançant aux requins de l'espace_ : Non mais ! Attention ! Quatre et Trowa s'enfuient !  
Duo : Tiens salut ! Ca va ? On joue à cache-cache ?  
T.P, _à D.C_ : Ca va être plus facile avec lui !  
D.C, _avec un regard douteux_ : Hum j'ai des doutes là.  
Duo : Hé vous savez la dernière ? C'est un belge qui…  
D.C : Heu…  
Duo : Et alors blabla…  
D.C, _à T.P_ : On l'assomme ?  
T.P ; J'attendais que ça ! Table ! A l'attaque ! _¤la table assomme Duo¤  
_Duo, _s'effondrant_ : Et blablabla… et blablabla…  
T.P : Oh non ! Il parle dans son sommeil !  
D.C : Merde ! Il va falloir employer les grands moyens ! _¤sort une arme top secrète : disque de Dorothée ! ¤  
_T.P : Ok… le pauvre… t'es sûre que c'est nécessaire ?  
D.C : Je sais, c'est cruel mais bon… faut bien s'adapter à ce monde de brutes !  
Trowa, Quatre et Heero : ELLES SONT LA ! A L'ATTAQUE !  
D.C, _avec une goutte d'eau(comme dans les mangas)_ : Heu… c'est qu'une impression ou tout le monde est contre nous ? --'  
T.P : Si c'est une impression, on a la même… nous sommes des incomprises… snif !  
D.C : Snif snif vraiment cruel ce monde, snif. Bon, on va pas se laisser faire ! DISQUE DE DOROTHEE ATTAQUE ! _¤rien ne se passe¤… _Merde, l'est fini…  
T.P : T'aurais dû t'assurer qu'il reste du temps avant ! Keskon fait now ? (Quelle étourdie ! Non mais j'vous jure !)  
D.C : On utilise notre ARME ULTIME ! (Non mais OH ! T.P, elle a un sort de prêt depuis 3 plombes et tu crois qu'elle l'utiliserait ? NAN !)  
T.P : Je te laisse t'amuser, j'interviendrai en cas d'urgence ou si tu me le demandes ! Je voudrais pas te vexer ! Au fait c'est quoi notre arme ultime ?  
D.C, _appuyant sur sa super montre avec une combinaison top secrète_ : Ahah t'as oublié ? Regarde ! TINTINTIN !

Et là, fidèle, surgit la boîte de conserve géante. Elle grogne, de la fumée tout partout ! (j'vous rassure on est assuré… enfin je crois… BREF)

D.C : Tadam ! Vas y ma belle !  
T.P : Ouais ! Elle va y arriver ! … enfin…. Faudrait déjà qu'elle arrive à démarrer pasque là elle fait rien que de caler...  
D.C : ENCOURAGEONS LA ! VAS Y TITINE ! VAS Y TITINE !  
T.P : ALLEZ TITINE, ALLEZ TITINE, ALLEZ ! etc…  
Titine : Tu vas voir que ça va devoir être à moi de me taper tout le boulot. Snif, toute seule contre…  
D.C : Juste 3 gundams ! C'est pas bien grave ! On te soutient !  
T.P : Ouais c'est rien pour toi 3 gundams ! On voudrait pas te gâcher ton plaisir en intervenant alors que yen avait pas besoin. _¤petit sourire angélique¤  
_D.C, _chuchote à Titine_ : J'vais t'aider ! _¤tout fort¤_ SUPER TITINE ! TATALATALA !

Et là, magique ! Titine se transforme en… malabar bleu à pois verts croisés avec des rayures rouges !

Heero : …  
Trowa : …  
Quatre : … heu… faudrait peut être faire attention à nous, non ?  
T.P : Oups, j'les avais oubliés ceux là ! Qu'est ce qu'on en fait ? Tu t'en charges Titine ou tu nous les laisses ?  
Titine : J'M'EN OCCUPE ! CHUI INVINCIBLE NOW !  
D.C : Heu… un malabar contre 3 gundams… c'est pas un peu cruel pour eux ?  
T.P : T'inquiète ! On pourra toujours les réparer si elle les abîme trop !  
D.C : ATTEND LA ! Déjà qu'on a pas assez pour lui acheter un silencieux, alors réparer les gundams ? TU PAYES ALORS !  
T.P : Qui a dit qu'il faudrait payer ? On les répare nous même ! C'est plus économique quand même non ?  
D.C, _la main sur les yeux_ : Heu… non, je dirai rien, ça vaut mieux là.  
T.P : Quoi ? Tu doutes de nos capacités ? Snif.  
D.C : Non, je doute que ça soit toujours des gundams après nos… réparations.  
T.P : Ah c'est ça ! Mais on s'en fout du moment qu'ils marchent… quoi qu'ils soient !  
D.C : Heu… tu crois qu »ils seront contents d'avoir une tasse à café en guise de gundam, ou une chaussure trouée ?  
Heero, _attaquant_ : ON EST LA HO ! _¤prend son fusil et vise T.P et D.C¤  
_T.P : NON MAIS ! On est en train de parler !!! Ca te dérangerait pas de nous laisser finir ??? _¤prend son fusil et le vise¤_ Tu comprends mieux comme ça ?  
D.C : RHO QUELLE IMPOLITESSE ! _¤prend son bazooka¤_A 3 T.P ! 1, 2, FEU !

Quelques secondes plus tard, le Wing, avec Heero, vole en débris, Heero poursuivi par les requins de l'espace avec Wufei.

D.C : Non mais !  
Trowa : …  
Quatre : …  
T.P : Vous avez quelque chose à rajouter vous deux ?  
Trowa : …  
Quatre : Oui…_¤petite voix¤ _faut pas se battre…  
D.C : Et tu fais quoi là, à nous attaquer avec ton gundam ?  
Quatre : Légitime défense…  
D.C : Tu vas voir qu'ils vont dire qu'on les attaque.  
T.P : Ralala les jeunes aujourd'hui ! Plus aucun respect ! Non mais j'vous jure ! On fait quoi ? On leur apprend les bonnes manières ? (Au fait elle est où Titine ?)  
D.C : On va plutôt boire un coup, j'ai soif.  
Titine : Chui là mais j'aimerai bien redevenir normale…  
D.C : Ok !

TADAM ! Titine redevient la belle boîte de conserve géante toute rouill… heu toute pleine de moisiss… heu… tout belle !  
D.C : Alors, on va le boire ce coup ?  
T.P : Ok mais si ça te dérange pas je vais m'assurer qu'ils vont pas nous interrompre.  
_¤leur lance un sort pour qu'ils puissent plus bouger¤ _Voilà ! Sont-y pas mignons comme ça ?  
D.C : HA NON ! Débloque Quatre ! Qu'il nous paye les boissons ! Et le ciné aussi tiens ! Et la bouffe ! Et ma PS2 ! Et un silencieux pour Titine !  
T.P : Ok _¤débloque Quatre¤_ Tu viens Quat'chan ? _¤une auréole est mystérieusement apparue sur la tête de T.P¤  
_D.C, _choppe Quatre par une manche_ : Aller on y vaaaaaaaaa !  
Quatre : …  
T.P : Chai pas pourquoi mais l'a pas l'air très emballé… Bizarre…  
D.C : Tu veux que je l'emballe ? :p  
Quatre : Heu…  
T.P : Bah au point où on en est je crois que tu peux en faire ce que tu veux !  
Quatre : Heu là chui pas trop d'accord là moi !  
D.C, roulant _une pelle à Quatre, en profitant pour lui piquer son fric, puis l'assomme_ : Aller on y va ! Remets lui le sort au fait. Pi ya Duo aussi, je sais pas combien de temps va durer le CD (que j'ai réussi à mettre en cachette hihihi !)  
T.P, _après avoir remis le sort_ : Euh… on pourrait quand même les installer plus confortablement non ?  
D.C, _réfléchissant_ : Hummmm _¤3 ans plus tard¤_Nan ! On y va ?  
T.P : Ah bon ? T'es sûre ?  
D.C : Hum… Vi !  
Titine : Bon vite j'suis garée en sens pas interdit !  
T.P : Bon ok ! J'ai pas envie d'avoir un P.V ! Quoique… ça pourrait être marrant !  
D.C : Pourquoi pô ? Mais bon… d'abord MANGER !  
T.P : Ouais ! Yakitori, à nous 2 ! Euh… 3… enfin voilà quoi !  
D.C : 3 ? (heureusement que je lui ai soufflé pour les yakitori !) NAN, je partage pô avec Trowa !  
T.P : Non, je voulais dire 4 pasque c'est son fric quand même…  
D.C : Hé oh ! J'ai payé ! Pi l'est pétrifié d'abord !  
T.P : Bon c'est trop compliqué pour toi apparemment ! C'est pas grave ! Enfin… si mais bon…  
D.C : BON OK ! _¤dépétrifie Quatre¤ _Aller, MANGER !  
Quatre, _dans les vappes_ : Heu… on peut m'expliquer là ?  
D.C : TA GUEULE TOI ! ON VA BOUFFER AU PREMIER BISTRO SPACIAL !  
T.P : Euh… bon c'est bon j'abandonne on y va…  
D.C : GOOOOOOOOO !

¤¤¤¤

D.C : Tatatadam ! Que va-t-il doooooooooooonc se passer ? Qui va manger qui ? Quatre arrivera-t-il à tout payer ?  
Quatre : Hum… c'est quoi ces résumés de fin pourris ?  
D.C : Tu veux que j'appelle T.P pour en discuter avec elle ?  
Quatre : … passoyons.  
D.C : T'as tout compris !


	3. 03 : où l’on débat sur le grand sujet de...

Série :

TP : .... c quelle série déjà ????  
DC : Full Metal Panic Fumoffu ? Kenshin ? Escaflowne ? Evangelion ? Cobra ? Noir ? GTO ? Hunter X Hunter ?  
TP : Non c'était pas ça.... comment ça s'appelait déjà ? Tu sais la série avec les gros robots et pleins de bishounens ?  
DC : Heuuuuuuuuuuuuu... _¤se gratte ses oreilles de chats¤_ bin... Full Metal Panic !  
TP : Tu crois....?  
DC : On est jamais sûre de rien...  
TP : Hai....  
DC : On va dire que c'est une série avec des gros méchas et des bishounens et pi voilà !  
TP : Ouais ça résume bien.... même si on voit peut-être pas de suite le rapport....  
DC : On s'en fiche ! Toute façon, ya aucun rapport et aucune logique dans ce qu'on écrit ! Et la suite TP ? (mdr)  
TP : ;-)

Auteurs : 

TP : Watashi !!!!  
DC : To boku !  
TP : Oretachi koi !  
DC : Je confirme !

Genre : 

TP : Comme si ça avait changé entre temps !  
DC : On sait jamais ! Ca aurait pû devenir de l'angst, non ?  
TP : .... DC et TP écrivant de l'angst ? J'ai beaucoup de mal à imaginer....  
DC : Mais si ! On essaiera !  
TP : Je crois que ça restera pas longtemps de l'angst....  
DC : Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça voyons ?  
TP : Le fait que ce soit de nous qu'on parle....  
DC : Un point pour toi.  
TP : Donc c'est toujours du portnaouak pire que portnaouak !  
DC : Hai !

Disclaimers :

TP : Ne ne DC....  
DC : Nani ?  
TP : JE LES VEUX !!!!!  
DC : Va falloir qu'on partage alors si t'arrives à les avoir.  
TP : Et tu m'aideras à les avoir ?  
DC : Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Au boulot !!! Sus aux G-boys !!!  
TP : Hai !!!! .... je crois que ça fera l'objet d'une autre fanfic....  
DC : On en a déjà assez comme ça je crois... ne ?  
TP : On verra ! bref....

Petit blabla : 

TP : C'est bon le chocolat à la menthe !  
DC : Le thé aussi !  
TP : J'préfère le chocolat !!!!  
DC : Moi, mon plat préféré est et restera le Heero embroché sur parapluie.  
TP : C'est vrai que c'est super bon.... juste saignant !!!! Miam !  
DC : Sachez, chers amis lecteurs, que la chasse au Heero avec parapluie est un sport très dangereux que seule DC, à savoir MOI, peut pratiquer.  
TP : Moi aussi j'peux le faire !  
DC : Mouais... pas aussi bien que moi !  
TP : Si !  
DC : Nan !  
TP : Je te dis que si !  
DC : Et moi je te dis que nan ! Et que le petit blabla devrait être appelé grand blabla.  
TP : Que si ! et on changera le nom pour le prochain chapitre !  
DC : Que nan ! Et prout, chapitre 03 na !

Chapitre 03 : où l'on débat sur le grand sujet de l'univers : manger !

Et là donc tout le monde va dans la boite de conserve géante qui, après quelques heures, démarre avec du mal mais réussit quand même pasqu'elle réussit toujours d'abord pi on accoste dans le premier bistrot spatial.

D.C : MANGER !  
T.P, _chuchote_ : Euh… D.C… du calme… tu fais peur aux clients et aux serveuses…  
D.C, _gueulant_ : M'EN FOUT ! MANGER ! RHAAAAAAAAAAAA !  
Quatre : … elle est toujours comme ça ?  
T.P : Oui… tu te rends compte de ce que je dois endurer ?  
D.C, _bondissant partout_ : MANGER !!!!  
Quatre : … je comprends pourquoi vous êtes folles… enfin… en fait non, j'veux même pas le savoir, j'y vais, la galaxie à sauver, salut !  
T.P : Eh oh ! Tu restes ici ! Ya pas de raison pour que yait que moi qui reste avec elle… non mais puis quoi encore ! Tu crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ! _¤lui passe un collier autour du cou et le tient en laisse¤ _Voilà ! C'est mieux comme ça, non ?  
D.C, _louchant sur Quatre_ : C'est quoi ? Un… un… un chien ! MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM ! _¤bondit sur Quatre et commence à lui mordre le bras droit¤  
_Quatre : AAAAAAAAAAH ! AU S'COURS !  
T.P : D.C !!! Combien de fois faudra te dire de pas manger les chiens ! Tu sais très bien que tu supportes pas leurs poils : t'arrêtes pas de vomir après !  
D.C : M'EN FICHE ! IL A PÔ DE POILS LUI !  
Quatre, _en pleures_ : Pitié snif aidez moaaaa !  
T.P : Bon D.C je vais devoir utiliser les grands moyens ! C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?? _¤regarde menaçant¤  
_D.C, _avec le bras de Quatre dans la bouche_ : Hén ?  
Quatre, _essayant de pas se faire arracher son bras_ : Heu… c'est pas…. enfin… MAMAN _! ¤en pleures¤  
_T.P : Quatre, STP calme toi ! D.C, tu l'auras voulu ! _¤lance un sort qui fait disparaître les dents de D.C¤ _Et voilà ! Ca va mieux Quat'chou ?  
D.C : Même pô juste ! _¤achète une scie et un mixer¤_ Viens là mon Quatchouninouninet ! _¤petits yeux tout douc avec méga sourire démoniaque¤  
_T.P : Ces gosses ! Quand ils ont quelque chose dans la tête… bon ben dans ce cas, je vois qu'une seule solution _¤rend Quatre et la laisse et le collier invisibles¤ _C'est bon cette fois ? On peut aller bouffer nos yakitori now ?  
D.C : OUINNNN !  
T.P, _pour elle-même_ : Et voilà ! Vous allez voir que ça va encore être à moi de la calmer !_ ¤regarde autour¤ _Pas de volontaires ? _¤tout le monde est parti, le bistrot est vide¤_Eh D.C ! On a le resto pour nous toutes seules !  
D.C, _regardant_ : QUOI ? OUAAAAAAAAIS ! _¤dévalise les frigos¤_

Donc D.C bouffait tout quand soudain BAM ! C'étaient les requins de l'espace qui avaient pô aimé Wufei, normal, et l'avaient recraché en plein sur le bistrot !

Wufei : J'ai vaincu les requins de l'espace ! Maintenant en garde D.C et T.P ! Vous pouvez faire vos prières ! JE SUIS DE RETOUR ET JE SUIS LE PLUS FORT !!!!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
D.C, _regarde en douce à T.P_ : … On le mange ?  
T.P, _fait semblant de réfléchir_ : Euh… Non ! Il n'est pas digne de cet honneur !  
D.C : Mais j'ai faim ! Et t'as caché Quatre !  
T.P : Finis les yakitori !  
D.C, _mange tous les yakitori_ : Ayé !  
Wufei : Ca a pas évolué ici… je ne vais pas laisser passer cet affront T.P ! EN GARDE ! _¤sort son sabre¤  
_T.P : Tu y tiens vraiment ? C'est à tes risques et périls je te préviens !  
D.C, _perdant patience_ : Bon marre ! _¤prend un bouchon géant¤_MAINTENANT AMENE TOI WUFEI ! J'VAIS T'EMBROCHER !  
Quatre, _invisible mais toujours là_ : NON ! FAUT PAS SE BATTRE !  
T.P : Quatre, tu veux vraiment qu'elle te bouffe ou quoi ?  
Quatre : … oui mais non… faut pas se battre… voilà quoi…  
D.C, _embrochant Wufei et le balance dans un panier à salade qui part sur Venus pour les vacances_ : J'peux le manger le Quatre ?  
T.P, _se_ _demandant si elle va péter les plombs maintenant ou si elle va attendre un peu_ : Bon… reprenons calmement depuis le début : si quelqu'un(ou quelque chose)te parle, ça veut dire que tu peux pas le manger. Ok ?  
D.C : Ah bon ?  
T.P, _reprenant espoir_ : OUI !!!  
D.C : Ah bon… alors j'peux manger Trowa !  
Quatre : TROWA !NOOOOOOOOOOON !  
T.P : Euh… comment dire ça… Bon pour faire simple, Trowa, c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle. Tu comprends ? Ya toujours des exceptions !  
D.C : Vi ! Donc je peux bouffer l'exception !  
Quatre : NON ! MANGE MOI SI TU VEUX MAIS EPARGNE TROWA !  
T.P : Non on mange pas les exceptions non plus ! Quatre, la ferme, laisse moi faire ou tu vas t'en prendre une, ok ?  
D.C : Mais si ! Pisque c'est pas dans la règle !  
Quatre : TROWAAAAAAAAAAAA _! ¤devient fou, avec T.P et D.C, c'est normal¤_ VOUS LE TOUCHEREZ JAMAIS ! MOUAHAHAHAH !  
T.P, _levant les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré_ : Comme si j'avais pas déjà assez de boulot avec D.C. Bon… méthodiquement… D.C : l'exception, c'est à la périphérie de la règle ! C'est comme si que c'était dedans ! Ok ? Bon… Quatre : J'AI DIT LA FERME ! _¤lui jette un sort pour qu'il puisse plus parler¤_ Je préfère ça !  
D.C, _faisant mine(mais SEULEMENT mine) de réfléchir_ : Hén ? Mais… mais… MAIS YA PAS DE REGLES POUR UN ESTOMAC AFFAME !  
Quatre, _prenant son gundam qu'on sait pas d'où ça sort_ : HMMMMMMM !  
T.P : Grrrr !! _¤téléporte le gundam, donc Quatre, qui s'écrase lamentablement par terre, on le voit pas(heureusement pour lui !) mais ça fait quand même un drôle de bruit…¤ _Ensuite, D.C : fais ce que je te dis, un point c'est tout ! C'est plus clair comme ça ? _¤des éclairs sortant de ses yeux¤  
_D.C, _regardant T.P_ : Heu… _¤regard tout petit innocent¤_ non.  
Quatre : HMM !!!( AIE !!!)  
T.P, _paraît plus calme(paraît seulement !)_ : D.C… oublie un peu ton estomac et pense un peu avec ta tête pour une fois, ça changera un peu ! Si tu le bouffes, qui c'est qui nous payera la bouffe, le ciné, etc… Et Quatre, tu ferais mieux de te faire oublier !  
D.C, _réfléchit avec sa tête que ça bout_ : AHH ! D'accord !  
Quatre, _allant voir un sorcier qui lève les sorts et revenant avec un pistolet à eau_ : JE PROTEGERAI TROWA !  
D.C_, piquant le pistolet à eau_ : Bon TA GUEULE TOI ! Tu nous emmènes au ciné, hop !  
Quatre : Euh… j'ai manqué quelque chose ? Elle voulait pas bouffer Trowa elle ?  
D.C : Plus tard ça. Ah si ! J'le bouffe si on va pas au ciné !  
T.P : Je crois que ça s'appelle du chantage ! Quatre, tu ferais bien de lui obéir ! (Et pis moi chui jamais contre un ciné gratis ! )  
D.C : Vive le chantage !  
Quatre : … NON ! JE ME LAISSERAI PAS EXPLOITER !  
D.C : J'vais bouffer Trowa.  
Quatre : NAN !  
D.C, _attachant Quatre_ : SI !  
T.P : Bon Quatre arrête de jouer au dur et amène nous au ciné ! (fais attention, elle est capable de tout au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué !)  
Quatre, _pleurant_ : Mais je sais pas où ya des cinés moi !  
D.C : Titine va te montrer ! ON Y VA !  
Voix mystérieuse : AHAH ! Jamais !  
D.C : Hén ?

Et soudain une ombre mystérieuse passa et emmena Quatre !!!!

¤¤¤¤

D.C : Quatre ! Enlevé par une voix mystérieuse ! Que de suspens !  
Duo : Tu parles…  
D.C : J'ai faim…  
Duo : J'ai Deathscythe à laver, bye bye !  
D.C : Niak !


	4. 04 : où l’on cherche Quatre

Série :

DC : Heu... Bisounours ?  
TP : Presque !  
DC : J'peux avoir un indice ?  
TP : C'est en deux mots et les intiales sont les mêmes que Gargamel Wasabi !  
DC : Heeeeeeeeeeeu... _¤extrême concentration¤_ Hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn... au Goûter ya des Wapitis à manger ?  
TP : Froid !  
DC : Heero !  
TP : Brûlant !  
DC : Duo !  
TP : Amnésique !  
DC : Trowa !  
TP : Empathe !  
DC : Quatre !  
TP : Pas beau !  
DC : Wufei !  
TP : T'as trouvé maintenant ?  
DC : Vi ! Gundam Wing !

Auteurs :

DC : Shakespeare !  
TP : Je doute que Shakespeare ait eu l'esprit aussi tordu que nous....  
DC : Alors c'est nous qu'on l'a fait ?  
TP : Je crois !  
DC : J'ai des trous moi, comme Trotro !  
TP : Faut manger du poisson !  
DC : YEN A MARRE DU POISSON ! Oui, j'ai continué à lire "Les tribulations d'un chevalier au Japon" d'Asuka et Kineko : D  
TP : ....  
DC : C'est pas grave lol next !

Genre :

DC : Super méga trop pas sérieux !  
TP : Je t'ai déjà dit que non !  
DC : Bin je sais ! Pour ça que je dis que c'est super méga trop PAS sérieux !  
TP : Oups ! J'avais pas vu le "pas" ! gome !  
DC : Baka !  
TP : Wakateru !  
DC : Donc voilà c'est du tout pas normal, encore plus pas normal que du pas normal normal et voilà !

Disclaimers :

DC : Titine elle est à nous au fait !  
TP : Ouais ! Pas touche à not' Titine !  
DC : Toute façon c'est pas conseillé...  
TP : Ouais c'est vrai qu'elle sait bien se défendre....  
DC : Normal ! C'est nous qu'on lui a appris à se battre !  
TP : D'abord !

Petit blabla : 

DC : J'ai faaaaaaaaaaaaaaim !  
TP : Ca change pas beaucoup  
DC : Prout méchante !  
TP : Je sais  
DC : Bon et bien pisque c'est comme ça chapitre 04 ! Na !

  
Chapitre 04 : où l'on cherche Quatre et où Titine aime bien Trowa.

D.C : HEEEEEEE !  
V.M : Vous le trouverez jamais ! _¤rire diabolique¤  
_T.P : Eh ! Notre porte monnaie se fait enlever ! Reviens ici toute de suite V.M ! J'AI DIT AU PIED ! Au fait… elle me rappelle quelque chose cette voix… pas à toi D.C ?  
D.C : Si ! On dirait… NON ! IMPOSSIBLE ! Ca ne peut pas… en fait j'en ai aucune idée, c'est juste pour le suspens ON S'EN FOUT ! VITE ! FAUT RETROUVER QUATRE ! VITE ! La séance est dans 1 heure !  
T.P : Argh ok on s'y met ! V.M chou !(quoi ? comment voulez vous que je l'appelle ? enfin bref) V.M chou ! Où es-tu ? Tu peux nous ramener Quatre STP ?? En échange… Euh D.C qu'est ce qu'on peut lui donner en échange ?  
D.C : On le tue pas ?  
T.P : Ben non ! Ca marche pas ! On peut pas le tuer si on le voit pas !  
D.C : Ah vi… mais il est parti ! Faut aller les chercher !  
T.P : C'est pour ça que je l'appelais baka ! Pour qu'il revienne ! Bon allez on va le chercher !  
D.C : Gnagnagna… AU BOULOT !

Et donc D.C et T.P retournent dans leur boite de conserve géante et là TADAM ! Il y a Trowa ! En fait il a été dépétrifié par le sorcier qui leva les sorts sur Quatre.

Trowa : Où est Quatre ???  
D.C : L'est mort.  
Trowa : QUOI !!!!!_ ¤en larmes¤ _Il est… mort ? Non ! C'est impossible ! Pas mon prince du désert ! Ca se peut pas !  
T.P : Du calme ! L'est pas mort… en tout cas pas encore… s'est juste fait enlevé par une V.M qu'on sait pas qui c'est mais qu'il est trop fort pasque l'a réussi à enlever Quatre alors qu'il était invisible _¤reprend son souffle(on dirait pas mais elle est longue c't'phrase, surtout sans respirer) ¤_

(au fait vous avez pas remarqué que Trowa est beaucoup plus éloquent quand Quatre est en danger !)

D.C : On s'en fout.  
Trowa : Quatre pas mort ? J'VAIS LE CHERCHER !  
D.C, _assommant Trowa avec le mixer qu'elle avait gardé_ : NON ! C'EST MOI QUI VA LE CHERCHER !  
Trowa, _se réveillant_ : NAN C'EST MOI !  
D.C : C'EST MOI !  
Trowa : C'EST MOI !  
T.P : Bon aller on va mettre tout le monde d'accord on y va tous les 3(tiens tiens ! 3 comme de par hasard !) Comme on dit : plus on est de fous plus on rit et je sens qu'on va bien rire ! Euh… D.C… je crois que tu peux ranger ce mixer maintenant !  
D.C : Ok mais on fout Trowa derrière !

Ainsi D.C choppe Trowa qu'elle fout dans le pot d'échappement de Titine pour qu'il y ait moins de fumée. Donc tout le monde il est dans le meilleur des mondes(mais il faut cultiver notre jardin !) et la boite de conserve arrive… je sais pas où !

D.C : Hén ?  
T.P : Quoi « hén ? » ?  
D.C : Ben « hén ? » quoi…  
T.P : Ah « hén ? » ! Fallait le dire plus tôt !  
D.C : Bin ouais mais plus tôt c'était la narration…  
T.P : Ah oui c'est vrai ! Scuz !  
D.C : Pas de mal.  
T.P : Donc pourquoi t'as dit « hén ? » ?  
D.C : Pasque j'étais en train de me dire que si même la narratrice sait pas où on est… on est mal barrées quoi… (ok depuis le début en fait mais bon voilà quoi !)  
Trowa : Quelqu'un peut me sortir du pot d'échappement ? J'étouffe là…  
T.P : Oups je l'avais oublié lui ! Titine éjecte le STP ! _¤pendant que Trowa s'envole dans le ciel étoilé,_ _à D.C¤_ : Bah t'inquiète j'ai pris une boussole ! _¤sort sa boussole¤_ On est… euh… comment ça marche une boussole ?  
Trowa : …  
D.C, _regarde la boussole_ : T'es sûr qu'une banane sans la peau, ça fait boussole ?  
T.P : Oups je me suis trompée de poche ! _¤mange la banane et sort la boussole¤_ Voilà !  
D.C : Hé ! J'en voulais un bout ! _¤regard indigné¤  
_T.P : Si t'insistes je peux t'en rendre un morceau…  
D.C : Non merci, ya qu'à me laisser Trowa !  
Voix pas mystérieuse qui ressemble à celle de Quatre, résonnant dans l'immensité spatiale de l'espace : NON ! TROWAAAAAAAAAAAA !  
T.P : Tiens il est par là _¤montre la direction d'où est venue la voix pas mystérieuse qui ressemble à celle de Quatre¤ _on y va ?  
D.C : J'peux manger Trowa avant ?  
Trowa : Et si on me sortait de là et qu'on me mangeait pas ?  
T.P : D'où tu veux qu'on te sorte ?  
Trowa : DE CE TUYAU D'ECHAPPEMENT !  
D.C, _à T.P_ : Je crois qu'il commence à perdre patience, non ?  
T.P : Si peu ! Au fait je te rappelle que Titine t'a déjà éjecté ! C'est juste une info comme ça en passant mais ça pourrait être utile quand même… enfin je pense… mais ce n'est que mon humble avis !  
Titine : Bin vi mais… il est si attachant… me chatouille avec sa mèche… _¤rougit¤  
_D.C : Oh oh ! Quatre a une rivale de taille !  
T.P : Ralala ! Titine ! Quelle séductrice !  
Titine : Hihihi !  
Trowa : …  
D.C : Bon alors cette boussole ?  
Trowa : ET MOAAAAAAAA ?  
D.C : Toi tu restes avec Titine ! Avec un peu de chance, elle marchera mieux.  
T.P : Donc je disais que la voix pas mystérieuse qui ressemble à celle de Quatre est venue de par là ! Si on y allait ?  
D.C : Ok !

Et elles y vont… où ? Par là ! Quand soudain BANG ! Titine, la super boite de conserve géante, rentre dans le Wing !

D.C, _sortant dans l'espace_ : OHH ! T'ES EN SENS INTERDIT ! ET ON A LA PRIORITE !  
T.P : Ralala ces jeunes ! Ils savent même pô conduire !  
Heero : Je suis venu délivrer Trowa !  
D.C : Tu te gourres, c'est Quatre qu'il faut délivrer.  
Trowa : Mais tu peux m'aider aussi.  
Titine : JAMAIS JE NE ME SERPARERAI DE TROWA, JAMAIS !  
Heero : Euh… quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe là ? _¤air un peu perdu¤  
_D.C : Je résume : nous aller sauver Quatre. Toi venir avec nous pour aider lui ou toi DEGAGER TON GUNDAM DE MERDE QUI BLOQUE LA ROUTE ! J'veux pô devoir passer par la rocade moi.  
T.P : C'est vrai quoi ! C'est l'heure de pointe !  
Heero : … Et Trowa ?  
T.P : Lui ? Oh c'est rien ! C'est juste que Titine s'y est attachée !  
Titine : OUAIS !  
D.C : On y va ?  
Trowa : Snif Quatre… on perd tout ce temps alors que tu es en danger snif.  
T.P : Trowa, tais toi si t'es pressé d'aller le sauver ! Tu distrais Titine ! Heero, tu monte avec nous ou t'y vas avec le Wing ?  
D.C, _attrapant Heero_ : Il vient avec nous, Wing suivra. En avant Titine !  
Titine : Ouais !

Donc la fidèle boite de conserve géante file à la vitesse de la lumière et… tombe sur un vaisseau mère goa'uld !

T.P : Mais keskils foutent là ceux là ? On appelle le SGC qu'ils viennent s'en occuper ? Au fait c'est quel grand maître ?  
D.C : Nan, on appelle pô SG1 ! On le fait nous ! Sûre que c'est Anubis qui a capturé Quatre !  
Trowa : ANUBIS ! A NOUS DEUX !  
D.C : Pssst ! Trowa ! En fait c'est pas Anubis, c'est tous nos profs de Bourdelle !  
Trowa : J'VAIS DETRUIRE BOURDELLE !  
D.C, _avec un tit rire_ : Héhé, que chui maligne alors !  
T.P : L'est trop naïf Trowa ! Hé Tro-chou !(« Trop chou ! » hihi) Si on allait déjà voir si c'est pas les goa'uld qui l'ont ? Tu pourras détruire Bourdelle après !  
D.C : Mais heu !  
Trowa, prenant _Titine avec lui(c'est plus elle qui le suit mais bon)_ : A NOUS DEUX LES GOA'ULD !  
D.C : Hé ! C'est NOT' Titine !  
T.P, _en courant_ : Dépêche ! Faut les rattraper !  
D.C : Evidement que j'me dépêche !  
Heero : Heu… et moi ?  
D.C : TOI TU SUIS OU TU TE CASSES !  
Heero : …

¤¤¤¤

D.C : Ah lala que de souvenirs ! Pour infos : Bourdelle, c'est le nom de notre lycée ! Où cette fanfic a vu le jour !  
Heero : On s'en serait bien passé !  
D.C : Où j'ai mis le numéro de portable de T.P moi déjà ?  
Heero : J'ai une mission sur le feu, j'y vais.  
D.C : C'est fou comme ces peureux ces petites bètes !  
Duo : Pas peureux : sains d'esprit.  
D.C : Bonne réponse.


	5. 05 : où l’on fouille dans le vaisseau

Série :

TP : Marre de me répéter ! C'est la même que dans les autres chapitres si vous vous en souvenez plus allez voir ! non mais !  
DC : Nan ! Ya Stargate qui est en train de s'incruster !  
TP : ah bon ? on en est déjà là ?  
DC : Vi ! Ca va vite !  
TP : Comme tu dis....

Auteurs :

TP : Toujours moi ! Comment ça "pauvres G-Boys" ? Même pas vrai !  
DC : Et non ya plus moi ! QUOI ??? Qui a dit "ah super ça va nous faire des vacances" ??? Pour la peine, je vous dis la vérité : ya toujours moi !!! ET TOC ! MOUAHAHAHAHAH !  
TP : Ralala sont méchants dans le public !  
DC : Ouais snif avec tout le mal qu'on se donne nous !

Genre : 

TP : Si je vous dis sérieux, angst, romance etc vous me croyez ?  
DC : Etrangement, moi je te crois pas, sauf si c'est du sérieux, angst, romance version TP et DC  
TP : C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait !  
DC : Donc pour les gens normaux donc pas comme TP et moi, c'est du PWP/Portnaouak à donf !

Disclaimers :

TP : OOOOUUUUAAAAIIIINNNN !!!!  
DC, _s'abritant sous son parapluie_ : Ca veut dire que ce qu'on voudrait avoir, au hasard les G-boys, bin on l'a pas.  
TP : C'EST PAS DU JUSTE !!!!  
DC : C'esssssssst looooo viiiiiiiiiiieu

Petit blabla : 

TP : Et bla et bla et bla !  
DC : Et bli et bli ebly !  
TP : Miam ! _¤mange tout le ebly avec du ketchup spécial qui ressemble étrangement au sang d'un certain perfect soldier....¤  
_DC : TP... aurais-tu, par le plus grand des hasard, été piqué le sang de Heero dans MA réserve spécial ? _¤air Shinigamien¤  
_TP : Non j'ai constitué la mienne ! _¤tit air innocent¤  
_DC : Mouais... on va régler ça pendant que les monsieurs/madames lient le chapitre !

  
Chapitre 05 : où l'on fouille dans le vaisseau et où qu'on regarde une super bonne annonce !

T.P_, rentrant dans Trowa et Titine pasqu'ils se sont arrêtés brusquement_ : Keski se passe ? Pourquoi vous vous arrêtez ? Me suis fait mal moi ! _¤se relève de sur Trowa et Titine qui sont tombés avec elle¤  
_D.C, _rentrant dans T.P _: Mais heu… AIE ! S'passe koa ?  
Titine : Bin… ya un tout gros canon super trop fort pointé sur nous et on dirait qu'il va tirer, c'est tout.  
Trowa : …  
Heero : JE VAINCRAI OZ !  
D.C : Baka, C'EST PÔ OZ !  
Heero : Ah euh… JE VAINCRAI MES ENNEMIS !  
D.C : C'est pô les tiens, c'est les nôtres.  
Heero : …  
D.C : Hé !  
Heero : JE VAINCRAI !  
D.C : Là c'est mieux !  
T.P, _en grognant_ : D.C !! Relève toi ! Tu m'ECRASES !!!  
D.C : Tu parles, c'est toi le patin !  
Super Gros Canon : Ahah ! J'vais vous tuer !

Pour une meilleure compréhension de l'incompréhensible(et surtout pasque je suis très flemmarde et que c'est chiant de tout retaper sur le pc à partir de la dizaine de feuilles doubles qui ont servies à faire ça(les pauvres) bref) le Super Gros Canon sera appelé SGC ! MDRRR ! Nan voyez pas pourquoi j'suis MDR ? Mais si voyons ! (pi de toute façon je le suis tout le temps d'abord na !)

T.P : Oyo ? Depuis quand ça parle un canon ? (Je sais j'aurai dû m'étonner de beaucoup d'autres choses depuis le début mais bon !) Et pi d'abord, on t'a demandé ton avis ? Les jeunes ne doivent parler que quand on le leur demande ! Non mais !  
SGC : Mais heu !  
D.C, _piquant le Wing_ : TU LA FERMES !  
SGC : OUIN ! C'EST PÔ JUSTE !  
T.P : Et pleurnichard en plus ! Ralala ! Allez D.C ! Occupe t'en ! Eh ! Trowa ! Reviens ici !  
Trowa : Je vais sauver Quatre !  
D.C : J'm'occupe aussi de Trowa.

Alors D.C tire, détruit le SGC qui décide d'aller au paradis des SGC pour passer des vacances paisibles loin des folles. Puis D.C attrape Trowa et le cloue sur la tête du Wing. Puis elle ouvre le vaisseau Goa'uld.

D.C : Aller on y va !  
Trowa : Détache moi ! Je veux sauver Quatre !  
D.C : On s'en occupe. Tu viens Heechou ?  
Heero : Mon pauvre Wing…  
T.P : Aller Heero grouille toi ! On a pas toute la journée : la séance va bientôt commencer !  
D.C : Ouais !  
Trowa : AIDEZ MOI !!!  
Heero : Reste là Trowa, je m'occupe de Quatre !  
D.C : Pi tu gardes Titine et Wing si ya un flic qui passe. On revient avec Quatre !

Donc D.C, T.P et Heero entrent dans le vaisseau ! TINTINTIN !  
  
D.C : Ca sent la bouffe !  
T.P : Oh non ! Son estomac reprend le dessus ! _¤gueule¤ _C'EST QUI QUI FAIT DE LA BOUFFE PAR ICI ?  
D.C, _reniflant l'air_ : PAR LA ! ON Y VA !  
T.P : Bon aller, on y va… avec un peu de chance, c'est ptet les goa'uld qui font griller Quatre…  
D.C, _courant partout_ : MANGER ! LA ! RHA !  
Heero : … oro ?  
T.P : T'inquiète, c'est normal ! Chaque fois qu'il est question de bouffe, son cerveau se déconnecte et son ventre prend le relais ! (quoi que j'ai des doutes que son cerveau soit jamais connecté !)  
D.C, _disparaissant au coin du couloir_ : MANGER !  
T.P : Viens Heechou ! Vaut mieux la suivre, quand elle sens de la bouffe elle est capable de faire un 100m en 5 secondes…  
Heero : Hé bé…  
D.C : VENEZ VITE ! VIIIIIIIITE !  
Heero : J'ai peur là…  
T.P, _courant_ : Bah tu t'habitueras ! Eh D.C ! T'as trouvé quelque chose ?  
D.C : VI ! C'EST SUPER ! VIENS VITE ! CA COMMENCE !  
T.P : Oyo ???  
D.C, _gueulant beaucoup plus fort qu'avant_ : MAGNE !  
Un goa'uld : S'passe quoi là ?  
T.P : T'es qui toi ? Keske tu fous là ?  
Le goa'uld : Heu c'est un ptit peu mon vaisseau !  
D.C : VITE ! TU VAS TOUT MANQUER !  
T.P, _au goa'uld_ : Bon pousse toi faut que j'y aille ! _¤à D.C¤_ Keskya ? Keske je vais manquer ?  
D.C, _choppe T.P et la fait s'asseoir_ : CHUT ! REGARDE !

Et là, ouf ! T.P n'a pas raté la Bande Annonce du LOTR3 qui passe sur l'écran géant de la salle cinéma privée d'Anubis.

Anubis : Heu… vous faites quoi là ?  
D.C : TA GUEULE ! ON ECOUTE !  
T.P : Trop fort !!! Tu nous inviteras plus souvent Anubis chou ?  
D.C : LA FERME ! ON ECOUTE !  
Anubis : Heu…  
D.C : BON OK !

Quelques secondes plus tard…

Trowa, _toujours attaché au Wing_ : Lalala… juste wild beat communication… lalala… _¤voyant passer Anubis à la vitesse de la lumière pasque D.C l'a viré¤ _Ah tiens salut… lalala… communication…

Revenons à la salle de cinéma…

D.C : Ah super B.A !  
T.P : Et le film il passe quand ?  
D.C : Bientôt, il faut trouver Quatre avant.  
Heero, _qui débarque_ : OU IL EST ANUBIS ? JE LE VAINCRAI !  
T.P : Tu le connais ???  
Heero : Non…  
T.P : Alors keske t'as contre lui ?  
Heero : C'EST POUR DELIVRER QUATRE !  
T.P, _réfléchissant_ : Hum… bon ok tu peux le vaincre mais tu touches pas à la sale de ciné, compris ? _¤regard menaçant¤  
_Heero : …

¤ ding dong dung ¤

_Annonce_.

V.M : Message pour T.P et D.C : L'aut'lavette n'est PAS dans un vaisseau goa'uld.

_Fin de l'annonce._

¤ ding dong dung ¤

¤ ding dong dung ¤

_Autre annonce._

Quatre : CHUI PAS UNE LAVETTE ! C'est juste que faut pô se battre d'abord… enfin… pas beaucoup… voilà quoi… pi d'abord…

_Fin de l'annonce(annonce interrompue en fait)_

¤ ding dong dung ¤

T.P : OUAH ! On peut passer des annonces sur ce vaisseau ? Cool ! C'est où qu'on fait ça ? Je veux y aller ! JE VEUX Y ALLER !  
D.C : OUAIS OUAIS OUAIS !  
Heero : Et Quatre ?  
T.P : Euh… Euh… tu vas le chercher ? Et pi fais attention à pas perdre son chéquier surtout !  
Heero : …  
D.C, _cherchant partout dans le vaisseau pi s'arrêtant quelque part_ : T.P ! VIENS VITE !

¤¤¤¤

D.C : Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore trouvé moi ?  
Heero : On veut pas le savoir.  
D.C : Tu vas vraiment finir dans mon assiette toi !  
Duo : Nan ! Occupe toi de la suite et touche pas à MON Heero !  
Heero : Ouais d'abord ! Na !  
D.C : Bon, pisque vous le prenez comme ça, dès que T.P est connectée je l'appelle ! Na !  
Duo et Heero : … _¤gloup¤_


	6. 06 : où on oublie comment remettre le te...

Série :

DC : Vous l'avez cru, vous l'avez espéré, et bien NON ! C'était Gundam Wing et c'est encore Gundam WIng, on a pas changé, Gundam Wing du début à la fin !  
TP : Devinez ce que c'est notre série préférée ! Enfin entre autres !  
DC : J'adore Full Metal Panic Fumoffu aussi !  
TP : Oui moi aussi mais on a pas ENCORE fait de fanfic dessus....  
DC : C'est vrai. Allez, suite !

Auteurs :

DC : Moi, moi, moi et moi ! Et mon estomac aussi !  
TP : Il écrit ton estomac ?  
DC : Non, il remplace mon cerveau qui a déserté à ma naissance.  
TP : So ka.... moi j'écris toute seule ! sans cerveau et sans estomac.... enfin presque....

Genre : 

DC : Super romantique tout émouvant !  
TP : .... pas crédible  
DC : C'est vrai qu'avec toutes les chapitres qui ya avant, pas facile de faire croire ça...  
TP : Donc come d'ahb : PWP/portnaouak !  
DC : Hai !

Disclaimers :

DC : Petits petits petits petits...  
TP : .... il viendront pas....  
DC : Mais si tu vas voir ! Petiiiiiiiiiits petits petits !  
TP : Ils nous connaissent trop bien.... ils ont plus confiance....  
DC : Parce qu'ils avaient confiance avant ?  
TP : Ben en tout cas ils ont pas fui trop vite quand ils nous ont vu.... enfin je crois puisqu'on a réussi à les rattraper....  
DC : Ah bin voilà ! on a réussi à les attraper, donc sont à nous !  
TP : Non se sont échappés vite fait bien fait.... snif  
DC : Snif po juste.

Petit blabla :

DC : The LAST chapter !  
TP : Y en a qui vont être contents !  
DC : Dare ?  
TP : Chais pô.... les G-boys, les lecteurs....  
DC : Les g-boys, jamais vu le tas de copies doubles qui attendent d'être tapées... j'ai retrouvé le gros classeur : D  
TP : mdr brave goubiou !  
DC : Prout ! Dernier chapitre !  
TP : La fin du début !  
DC : Yeaaaaaaaaaaah !

  
Chapitre 06 : où on oublie comment remettre le temps en marche

T.P : T'as trouvé la salle des annonces ? _¤accourt¤  
_D.C : NAN ! LA SALLE A MANGER ! _¤commence à manger la salle(logique !) ¤  
_T.P : D.C… tu vas ENCORE avoir une indigestion ! La dernière fois que t'as mangé une salle à manger t'as vomi pendant 2 semaines !  
D.C : Même pô vrai !  
T.P : Oh si Ca se voit que c'est pas toi qui a nettoyé la maison après…  
D.C : Gnagnagna ! _¤continue à manger la salle à manger¤  
_Heero : Bon moi je vais sauver Quatre !  
D.C : NAN !  
Heero, _partant_ : SI !  
D.C : NAAN ! VITE T.P, attrape le ! Ou il va garder tout l'argent pour lui !  
Heero, _pour lui_ : Héhé je pourrai acheter des supers canons comme ça !

¤ ding dong dung ¤

_Annonce._

Quatre : C'est bô de voir qu'on est secouru pour de l'argent…

_End of the annonce._

¤ ding dong dung ¤

  
T.P : Bon D.C toi tu restes là à manger la salle si tu veux, moi j'accompagne Heero(pour le surveiller mais faut pas le dire !)  
D.C : NAN J'VIENS AUSSI ! _¤emporte la salle à manger¤  
_T.P : Si tu viens tu laisses la salle à manger ici (je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais c'est pas très pratique à transporter, et pi c'est pas très discret non plus…)  
D.C : Mais heu ! Bon je sais ! On va aller voir le gars qui a sa machine à rétrécir que je sais pas comment ça s'écrit son nom !  
T.P : Pas le temps ! La séance va commencer !  
D.C : Bon je m'en occupe.

Et là D.C utilise ses supers pouvoirs d'invokeuse(n'oublions pas FF9 quand même !) et arrête le tempstout est figé sauf D.C et T.P.

D.C : Là on a le temps !  
T.P : Dans ce cas c'est parti !

Et donc les deux folles cherchent la machine à rétrécir pour transporter la salle à manger. Après bien des aventures, à savoir boire un café sans les mains ou attraper des fourmis avec une passoire, elles arrivent à voler la machine et à réduire la salle à manger.

D.C : Bon on y va ?  
T.P : Où ?  
D.C : Vers l'infini et au delà !  
T.P : Je te rappelle en passant qu'on est pas dans Toy Story ! (au cas où t'aurais oublié, connaissant l'état de ta mémoire… !)  
D.C : Gnagnagna ! Moi au moins je cherche un endroit où aller !  
T.P : Si on allait plutôt rejoindre Heero pour aller délivrer Quatre pour qu'il puisse nous payer la séance de ciné pour qu'on puisse ENFIN voir le LOTR3 !  
D.C : Euh… ok ! Faut remettre le temps en marche avant ! _¤se concentre¤ _Euh…  
T.P : Non attends qu'on soit avec Heero pour gagner un peu de temps…  
D.C : Ok !

Donc T.P et D.C retrouvent Heero(qui est figé, normal)

D.C, _voyant que Heero était en train de détacher Trowa_ : Roh le traître !  
T.P : Bon aller remet le temps en marche qu'on puisse le gronder !  
D.C : Ok ! _¤se reconcentre¤_ Euh… j'au oublié comment on fait, c'est grave ?  
T.P : Grrr… je vais essayé de t'aider. A 3 ok ?  
D.C : On peut pô le faire toutes les 2.  
T.P : Pourquoi ?  
D.C : Pour qu'on fasse avancer l'histoire en allant à la rechercher de « comment remettre le temps en place en 10 tomes seulement à 10000 �'un. »  
T.P : Qui c'est qui t'a payé pour faire de la pub ? Moi aussi je veux être payée ! C'est pas du jeu !  
D.C : J'te file l'adresse après. On va le chercher Quatre ? Pisque le temps est bloqué, ça sera plus facile !

¤ ding dong dung ¤

Les 2 « personnes » devant sauver Quatre sont priées de se rendre dans le tombeau maudit de la 33ème dimension : juste après la 666ème tourner à gauche et tout droit jusqu'aux volcans, merci.

¤ ding dong dung ¤

  
T.P : Ok ! On y va ?  
D.C : J'te suis !  
T.P : Euh… c'est par où la 666ème dimension ?  
D.C : Heu… hé on peut pas avoir un guide ?

Bin le temps est bloqué…

D.C : Bin un guide qui peut nous guider dans le temps !

Ah euh ok ! Et là pouf ! apparaît une chaussure rouge !

Pour une meilleure compréhension de l'incompréhensible(et surtout pasque je suis très flemmarde et que c'est chiant de tout retaper sur le pc à partir de la dizaine de feuilles doubles qui ont servies à faire ça(les pauvres) bref) N02 la chaussure rouge est appelée C.R(on est TRES flemmardes et encore si vous voyiez les copies doubles… j'en scannerai des exemples tiens pour vous montrer si vous m'y faites penser

C.R : J'suis vot'guide !  
T.P : Pfff… j'voulais que se soit Silk(si vous connaissez pas la Belgariade cherchez pas à comprendre !)  
C.R : Dis tout de suite que chui nulle !  
T.P : J'en sais rien je te connais pas mais ça aurait été marrant avec Silk…  
C.R, _pleurant_ : Et évidement avec moi c'est pô marrant ! OUUUUUUUUUIN !

T.P, évite de lui dire des trucs méchants, elle est très sensible C.R. Et ya qu'elle qui sait où est la 666ème dimension.

T.P : Mais j'ai rien dit de méchant moi ! J'attends de la connaître pour me faire une opinion… mais elle a l 'air très sympa !  
C.R : Snif c'est vrai ?  
T.P : Ben ouais ! Je mens jamais moi ! x Aller, fais moi un ptit sourire !  
C.R, _pleurant tout beaucoup_ : ELLE SE FOUT DE MOI ! OUUUIN !  
D.C : Bon C.R mimi, tu nous guides ? Je t'offrirai une semelle neuve !  
C.R : Snif pas si elle s'excuse pô !  
T.P : (moi ? j'me moque d'elle ? Pourquoi on me croit jamais quand je dis que je mense pas ? snif) Bon en tout cas excuse moi si je t'ai blessée !

fin de la copie double N°7 ! Et comme on avait plus de copies doubles sous la patte à ce moment bin on a continué sur des feuilles simples lol yen a 2 ça fait comme une copie double !

C.R : D'accord ! On y va ! Hayaku !  
D.C : On te suit.

Et là C.R se met à courir vers la 666ème dimension qui, tout le monde le sait, se trouve juste à côté de la boulangerie du coin qui est entre Vénus et Mars. Ya tout plein de trucs de lave.

C.R : Ouah j'ai peur ! _¤se cache dans la poche à D.C où ya pas la salle à manger¤  
_T.P : Euh… elle avait dit à droite ou à gauche après la 666ème dimension ?  
D.C : Qui ?  
T.P : La voix de l'annonce.  
D.C : Heu… à droite ? A gauche ? Chai pu moi… en arrière ?  
T.P : Il me semble que c'était à gauche… tu peux vérifier STP ? (STP comme Super Tante Pol !!!)  
D.C : … atte je regarde sur la feuille précédente.  
T.P : C'est ce que je voulais dire ! … alors ?  
D.C : Ya marqué : à gauche, pi tout droit !  
T.P : J'avais raison ! ¤sourire satisfait¤  
D.C : Mouais ¤regard en douce¤

Soudain débarque Satan !

Satan : OH c'est quoi ce bordel ?  
D.C : Non mais je t'emmerde toi !  
Satan : DE QUOI ?  
D.C : TU ME CHERCHES ?  
T.P : D.C ! Faut pas être si agressive ! _¤se tourne vers Satan¤_ Bonjour très cher monsieur cornu à la peau rouge ! On cherche la 33ème dimension vous sauriez pas où elle est par hasard ?  
D.C : C'est lui qu'à commencé !  
Satan : Même pô vrai !  
T.P : Mwé… enfin bref… elle est où la 33ème dimension alors ?  
Satan : Chai pô, j'm'occupe de la 666 moi.  
T.P : Bon à gauche ! Ikimacho !  
D.C : Do ko e ?  
T.P : Asokoe !  
D.C : Doste ?  
T.P : Pasque c'est par là que ya la 33ème dimension, donc Quatre, donc le fric pour le ciné !  
D.C : Hén ?  
T.P : Bon on y va un point c'est tout ! Non mais !  
D.C, réfléchit : Igui ? 33ème dimension ? Quatre ? Fric ? Ciné ? Ciné… CINE ? POPCORN ! ON Y VA !!!!!!!!  
T.P : Démarche intellectuelle un peu… un peu… bizarre(normal c'est D.C)mais bon l'important c'est le résultat !  
Satan : …  
D.C : ALLER GO !

Et là paf tout le monde dans la 33ème dimension ! et POUF ! ya Quatre en string léopard(juste que ça)attaché sur un yoyo géant.

(T.P : Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pour rien dans cette situation ! Juste au cas où !  
D.C : On est perverse ou on ne l'est pas ! Moi je le suis un peu méga beaucoup, c'est tout !)

Quatre : Au s'cour ! Ya des clous dans le string !  
V.M : MOUAHAHAHAHAH !  
D.C : Ya le porte feuille dans le string ?  
T.P : … j'en sais rien mais je veux pas aller vérifier !  
V.M : Non c'est moi qui l'ai ! Et yaura QUE MOI qui verra the LOTR3 ! MOUAHAHAHAHAH !  
C.R : On mon dieu ! C'est horrible !  
D.C : ON VA PÔ LE LAISSER ! T.P ! ON DOIT SAUVER LE MONDE ! Enfin juste pour faire style… ON DOIT VOIR THE LOTR3 !  
T.P : Ok ! C'est partit ! 1ère chose(la plus important)…_ ¤fait apparaître des vêtements sur Quatre¤ _Voilà une bonne chose de faite !_ ¤entend Quatre qui continue de gémir¤ _Ah oui ! J'allais oublier ! _¤change le string pour quelque chose de plus adapté(grâce à mes pouvoirs bien sûr ! je vais pas vous faire ça à la main non plus ! et pi comme ça au moins on a rien vu ! hihi) ¤_  
D.C, _déçue_ : Et zut !  
V.M : Tu peux le garder.  
D.C : Vrai ?  
V.M : Vi, j'ai le plus important.  
D.C : T.P ! VIENS, ON PREND LE FRIC !  
T.P : A l'attaque ! TATATATATAM !!!  
D.C : Soldat lève toi, soldat lève toi, soldat lève toi bien viteu !  
T.P, _s'arrête d'un coup et regarde D.C_ : Hén ?  
D.C : Quoi « hén ? » ?  
T.P : Ben « hén ? » quoi !  
D.C : Ah « hén ? » ! Fallait le dire plus tôt !  
T.P : Ben plus tôt tu chantais !  
D.C : Ah bin vi pardon !  
T.P : Je disais donc... hén ?  
D.C : Bin je répondais donc : quoi « hén ? » ?  
T.P : Bref je crois que la V.M s'impatiente !  
V.M : Bof moi j'm'en vais voir le LOTR3 !  
D.C : Tu nous invites ? ¤yeux doux qu'on peut pô y résister¤  
V.M : Ok !  
D.C : OUAIS ! On y va ! Et je remets le temps en place.  
T.P : Ah tu te souviens comment on fait maintenant ?  
D.C : Bin avant non pasque c'était pour mettre du suspens _¤débloque le temps¤_ Aller on y va !  
T.P : LOTR nous voilà !!!

Et hop V.M, D.C et T.P vont voir enfin the LOTR 3 !

Quelque parte dans la 33ème dimension.

Quatre : Et moi ? …

Ailleurs, dans l'espace.

Trowa, _toujours attaché_ : Et moi ?  
Heero, _qui essaye de se dégager des goa'uld qui veulent lui mettre un de leurs verres de terre dans le ventre_ : Grr vous m'aurez pas !

Et encore ailleurs…

D.C : J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose moi.  
T.P : Tu verras ça après le film !  
D.C : Non, j'verrai pas du tout, flemme !  
V.M : On regarde !  
Tous : Chut ça commence !

FIN !

(de l'histoire ET de la feuille simple, super synchro !)

¤¤¤¤

D.C : Seulement voilà ! Je suis dans l'obligation de vous apprendre que…

Les G-Boys : NOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

D.C : Que donc il y a une suite !!! Et oui ! Si ça vous intéresse (sait-on jamais hein ! lol) et bien dites le ! Une suite FINIE en plus ! Faut juste que je finisse complètement de la taper sur le pc (je sais plus combien ya de copies-doubles… un énorme paquet en tout cas ! ça prend du temps !)

Duo : Ne te presse pas !

TP : Duo ! Laisse faire DC !

Heero : Hn (ton négatif)

Duo : Non ya aussi TP ! Fuyons mes frères !

DC : Sont méchants ! Pi Duo en a pas pris beaucoup dans la figure !

TP : ouais on t'a épargné toi ! tu devrais nous en être reconnaissant !

Duo : Non... les autres vont m'en vouloir...

TP : mais nan voyons ! ne Hee'chan ?

Heero, _à Duo_ : omae o korosu

TP, _assomant Heero_ : t'en fais pas Dudu ! ¤grand sourire¤

Duo : ... j'veux partiiiiiiir !

DC : Mais naaaaan ! Allez, on va tous faire la fête pour ce last chapter !

TP : ouais !!!! fiesta !


End file.
